Life's Trick
by Katsu katamori
Summary: After Karl starts to see Heather more and more Avery starts to become jealous but the envy she holds is for no good when Karl likes her back. She doesn't cauae its all part of Life's Trick.
1. Chapter 1

"Tyler you can't keep me locked up in the garage all day. You should maybe put the key in the lock and twist the key so i can be in here forever." Said Avery.

"No im good. Oh hey Karl. Avery you here that Karl is here. Why don't you come out and tell your boyfriend why you are in side of the garage and not out here"

"Shut up Tyler. He is not my boyfriend." Avery exclaimed now blushing. Good thing she wa in the garage to where no one could see her.

"May I please say that both of you are acting a bit more childish than before and anyways i came to pick up stan. Today we were going to see princess and Heather."

When Avery heard Heather's name it made her angry she turned bright red. She felt envious that Karl probably liked Heather and not her. But then again she is the gramham cracker stealer according to him. She liked Karl but being his rival she could never admit it.

"Well go ahead and take Stan with you i dont care were you go just leave already. I already have enough trouble with Tyler i don't need some one esle to scream at right now."

"Hey Tyler tell me where Avery goes after this ok cause im ganna tell her something. Ok."

"Alright Stan if you really want to help her with you know what."

"I don't have all day you know. I have an appointment at 1:00 o'clock."

Avery wispered to her self," An appointment with Heather at a date or something like that."

Avery really could not stand the fact that some body could like Karl especially when she liked him. Even though Karl is well Karl Avery saw him differently than others do. She sees him in a special way not the way she use to see him. Whe developed a extra feeling the feeling of love. Its not a felling she hopes would die down. She wants it to grow.

"Well i shall leave now mother gets mad if im not home by 5:00 and I'll bring stan back soon. Well then I'll see you all later."

"Avery you can come out now Karl is gone and i think you should go let your anger out. Any ways its clear he likes Heather and not yo...u..you. Plz dont kill me."

"I could never compete with some like Heather she rich and pretty. And im well not."

Avery ran in the house locked the door and let tears run down her face. When she heard a knock she just said go away. But after maybe 3 knocks she gave in and let the person come in. It was no one other than her own mom.

"Avery whats wrong sweetie. I have never seen you like this until now except when your teacher said you were not fun. And when we were about to let the puppies ho. And when we. You now what lets forget about that."

"Mom have you ever felt the pain of when you like a boy but you know another girl likes him and he probably likes her back?"

"Well Avery sometimes i get jelouse when your dad talks to other women in a way that he doesn't talk to me but in the end he still loves me more than any one else. Maybe the boy you like is some how in that way. He might like her but maybe juat as a friend cause in the end he likes you more than the other girl."

"You really thinks ao mom?"

"I know so!"

"Thanks mom alot."

* * *

Later that day...

Some one knocks on the door and Avery opens it only to be disaapointed.

"Oh its you."

"Thank you im very happy to see you to Avery Jennings. I came back to bring you your dog back."

"Oh well thanks i guess."

"I'm off now its best im not late."

"To what a date."

"Not even close i have an appointment to hae father and son time. My dad comes back today and i dont want to miss it."

Avery went red she didn't realize today the men who went to space came back today. She felt stupid. She closed the as Karl left and she began to cry. She thought Karl was going to go kiss Heather some here nice. But instead he was going to see his dad once more.

"Stan, i feel stupid and dumb for thinking that Karl was going on a date with Heather. I knew from the start i could never get a guy so smart like Karl to like me. I might be smart be im so stupid in real life problems especially love."

With that she ran up the stairs and began to cry in her pillow but she didn't know that before ahe went upstairs was that Karl heard everything she said.

"Your wrong Jennings i do like you. But you will never know if you continue this path of stubbornness. I like you and maybe just more than that. You can be more than you think but sometimes you can be less if you keep atoping yourself."

He smiled and laughed to himself the thought of Avery likeing him made happy for once.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first part. The next part will come out soon if you like it. Also review and rate and follow. Do all that crap if you want either way gtg bye bye.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So like i have gotten some reviews only two though but that could be my fault and my grammar problem. I was typing super fast i messed up once or twice or hundreds of times but i have got this now so ya lets continue with this story.**

* * *

The next day…

"Mom I'm going to the park to walk Stan."

"Okay sweetie have fun."

Avery walks out the door and heads towards the park. She and Stan walk quietly. But Stan being Stan and he cares for Avery broke the silence.

"Hey Avery yesterday when Karl left and you told me you felt stupid. You know that you could always ask him if he is going out with Heather."

"Stan i know i could ask him but im just not in the mood for love life problems. I just want to forget all about what happened."

"Avery, can i ask you something?"

"Why you just asked me something. I'm just kidding Stan what is it you need to desperately ask me."

"What would you do if Karl Fink was headed this way along with Heather and Princess?"

"Well you could go see princess. And i would run away but of course it would be to late for me to run so i would just faint right on the spot and Hi Karl , Heather. What brings you here...to the park...where we are standing at... right now."

"Well if you can't see i came to walk my dog."

"I just came to accompany and assist Heather here."

"Well ok then I'll see y'all later."

"Man, i envy Heather. She is always around Karl. Right Stan?"

"Ya, i smell the hate and jealousy in you Avery. You are not a very happy person right now. Also cause you haven't realized that you haven't actually walked me."

Oh right sorry stan lets go before i turn around and head home.

"Avery your a very wise girl for choosing me over a boy. Well, considering i am a male dog. Well that matters noore right."

"Wrong. Stan whether i like a boy or not i will still care about you. You have a heart and a mouth that tells me you love me a lot."

"You really get people, oh and dogs, Avery that is one thing i like about you. And also you give me bacon."

"Wow now i know you love me cause of food."

* * *

After a week of planning by Karl he was finally able to figure out how to tell Avery he liked her. Step one invite her to the park. Step 2 say he likes her. He headed towards her house knocked on her door only to be opened by Tyler. So he asks for Avery she comes down stairs accepts his invitation and well she also plans to tell him she likes him.

"Avery?"

"Ya."

"Nice weather outside right?"

(Man i screwed up already i hate pressure)

"Ya. Er, Karl look theres something i have to tell you. Its ganna kill me if i dont get it off my chest."

"Me too Avery the thing is."

3…2…1-

""I like you!""

""Wait what""

""Hold up you first. No you""

"Look Avery as much as it kills me . I have fallen for you i don't care if you were my rival but i love you ok."

"Ya me too i like you too but what was hanging out Heather so much."

"Iwas doing it to make jealous. Its all part of Life's Trick or my Trick to be exact. Just teating you know the usual."

With that they became a couple so on and so on and you think my ending sucked but thats my writing and thinking at night tada.

I love life!

Review and do all that cause i am out bye bye.


End file.
